Summer Memories
by SunnieDoodles
Summary: Losing everything that you've earned on your own in a matter of one night can put a real damper on your spirits. Having to live in a house occupied by another family can make you feel like you're getting in the way of their way of life, it's even worse when you're trying to keep secrets from the whole island. such now is the life of the farmer known as Molly. Formerly Young Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so this is my fan fic about Bo and Molly! I love the couple so much...*sighs* Ah...well lets get this chapter rollin!I also have a helper for my Harvest Moon Stories!(Girl with yellow dress with frills and blond hair and green eyes wearing a locket comes in)  
><strong>

**Rita: Hi! I'm Rita! I help Susan with her Harvest Moon stories! **

**Me: *hugs her* Yep so do the disclaimer!**

**Rita: sakuralove123 does not own harvest moon!**

* * *

><p>Molly sighed happily as she watered her last watermelon plant that shimmered in the afternoon sun from the water that had been sprinkled on them. She marveled at her rows of growing sugarcane,blood red tomatoes,plump big round honeydews,and onions and corn that shot up from the ground like a bunch of plant towers.<p>

And she smiled at her little patch of Lily's and Begonia's. Truth be told Molly loved,no adored flowers it was her passion besides being a rancher. As she admired her hard work two flying harvest sprites flew up to Molly. Finn was outfitted in his regular orange jumper outfit with a dark red jewel in his little chest. Blue wings fluttered behind him,and a floppy orange hat covered most of his short dark green hear.

"Nice job Molly!" The male orange harvest sprite said flying up to her left shoulder and landing. Another harvest sprite that was outfitted in an orange dress with a red jewel on her chest. Long dark green hair went to her shoulders and curved inwards toward her face. A floppy hat like Finns' with a orange bow on the side instead covered over part of her eyes. Blue wings beated lightly carrying her light figure.

"Wonderful job miss Molly! Your working so very hard in this heat!" the female harvest sprite said flying over to a glass of sweet tea that was sweating from the heat,water droplets Sliding down the clear glass.

She grabbed the glass and carried it over to Molly. "Here you go Miss Molly!" She said giving the teenager the glass of sweet tea. Molly happily accepted the glass and replied.

"Thank you Faith! Your so helpful!" She said as the female sprite blushed and tugged her hat more over her eyes.

"T-Thanks..." She said shyly. Molly smiled and drank the glass of quenching liquid. After she finished Faith took the glass back to the table on her porch and Finn handed her a wet towel. She smiled.

"Thanks Finn! Your a amazing help as well!" She said as Finn nodded with a smile.

Both Finn and Faith were my own harvest sprites that the Harvest Goddess had given me. The only difference is that Faith was given to me a little bit after Finn was assigned to help my in my quest in ringing the bells. She was given to me after I ranged the blue bell since the last three would be a challenge.

I wiped the sweat of my brow with the cloth and went to my barn to take care of my animals,and to the coop to take care of my chickens,to get them fed and collect the eggs. After that I went into my level three home and sat all the products that I made from my fresh produce a little while ago.

Finn looked at me and put his index finger on his chin. "Hey Molly why aren't you going to ship your produce wouldn't you make more money that way?" He asked as Molly smiled and pulled out a cutting board and knife.

"Nope I make Bo's and Luke's Lunch for them every don't worry I shipped half and I'm making enough money,plenty in fact." She replied pulling out some spinach and mushrooms from the fridge and laying them on her light green counter.

"Oh that's right..." Finn said quietly giving a smile and flew around as Faith added,

"Do you need any help Miss Molly?" She asked as Molly laughed her brown hair bouncing a little as she did so. She gave a quick nod and pointed to the drawer and replied.

"Can you two get me a knife and that white cutting board?" She asked as they nodded flew over and retrieved the items she'd requested and handed them to her. She replied a thoughtful thanks and started chopping the spinach and then placed it into the hot pan and the mushrooms in a pot,and added a cup or so of rice.

She reached over to turn on the stove top that ran on electricity but as she pushed it a large _bzzt_ noise and a flash emitted from the power outlet and made Molly jump in surprise. Faith and Finn gasped and ran behind Molly scared,well Finn did at least...

"Oh gosh...that's the third time this week..." Faith said in an worried tone putting her hands together. Molly nodded and put a palm to the side of her cheek and titled it to the side in a worried manner.

"Yeah...I have to ask Dale,Bo and Luke to rewire the electric lines...this is getting ridiculous. And it's far to dangerous to say the least..." She muttered under her breath with a heavy sigh. Finn nodded.

"You know I'm kinda scared that's like a risk for fire Molly..." He said as Molly and Faith both nodded.

Fire was at an all time high and the problem needed to be fixed immediately or she had a risk of losing her home that she worked all that labor for.

Molly felt that the burner was heating up and put the water on to boil for the tea. "Well after I finish Bo's and Luke's lunch lets head over to the Carpenter's okay?" She asked as the two of her harvest sprites nodded. So after she finished the lunch and put it in a container she went to her bedroom changed out of her cloths and into a pair of jeans and a yellow sleeveless top and and pair of white tennis shoes she grabbed the lunches and headed out the door.

She walked for a few minuets until she saw the bridge coming into view she saw that Luke was swiping his axe back and forth. Molly still had no idea why in the world he did that every single day but of course Luke was Luke so it couldn't be helped.

As she neared him the door to the Carpenter's opened and Bo carrying a box of what it seemed like tools stepped out of the door and was only a step out when Luke swung his axe and almost hit Bo. Luckily he ducked and hast-fully replied.

"Luke! Watch it Jeez! You almost chopped my head off!" Bo said as Luke blinked his golden cat like eyes, then waved his arm up and down,and leaned on his axe,the blade being on the ground of course.

"Sorry bout that Bo..." He said as his stomach grumbled. Luke gasped and held his stomach with one hand. "Guess I'm a little off track because my mind is focused on food. I wonder when Molly's coming with lunch?" He asked as Bo kinda scowled at him.

"You know Molly doesn't _ have_ to make us lunch everyday Luke, she does it cause she's nice and cares that we get a decent lunch," Bo replied as Molly who was now behind them giggled and covered her mouth with her other hand.

Bo looked behind him and Luke looked and both saw Molly laughing and after a few seconds she stopped and replied with a smile. "Well you guys don't have to wait any longer!" She said as Luke cheered and did his famous fist pump.

"YEAH! LUNCH'S HERE!" He shouted as Bo sweat dropped and Molly only laughed, handing one to each of them.

"Luke's is Spinach Risotto and herb fish,and Bo's is Mushroom Rice with baked eel." She said as the both of them smiled and Luke said.

"Thanks Molly! Can I eat now?" He asked as Molly nodded,in response Luke started digging right into his lunch. Bo sighed at Luke's behavior. He could at least be a little more polite and less hyper... Bo looked at Molly.

"Thanks Molly. And sorry about Luke's behavior." He said as Molly waved it off.

"Oh it's okay! Anyways after you get done there is something that I want to ask you about." She asked as Bo refrained from opening his lunch and asked.

"Well how about you tell me now? I had a big breakfast so I can last a bit longer." He said as Molly nodded.

"Well okay.."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? This is my first BoXMolly fic! Hope you'll review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you do much for reviewing! It means so much for me! Well here's the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Well okay.." Molly said as she gave Bo a smile that in which he returned with his own.<p>

"Let's sit down first it'll make it easier to work out,plus me and Dale can plan something out." He offered as Molly cocked her head. And took a glance towards Luke who was happily eating his lunch.

"But Bo,what about Luke?" She asked as Bo glanced towards Luke and replied.

"Uh...Luke's in his own little world filled with spinach and herb fish...let's just let him finish lunch first." He suggested as Luke continued to eat his lunch taking another bite of his spinach risotto,and he said to himself which both Molly and Bo could hear.

"So awesome!"

Molly laughed,liking that he enjoyed her cooking so well and Bo only sweat dropped and opened the door for Molly as she thanked him for being a gentlemen and both entered the store. When Molly entered the shop she was greeted with the smell of wood and furniture that was displayed throughout the entire store. Tools lay spread out on the big long wooden table and at the register Dale the master carpenter was playing with his loyal companion Boss. Who at the moment was on his back and allowing Dale to rub his soft furry belly.

"Hi Dale!" Molly said as Dale looked up from petting Boss and smiled. And then stood up and walked over to Bo and Molly. Dale laughed and asked with a small chuckle.

"Molly,nice to see you here! What can I do for ya?" He asked as Bo added.

"We should go sit down Molly says that she would want to ask us something important." Bo said as Dale crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well lets go and sit down so we can talk about what you need to say Molly." Dale said as the two of them nodded and walked over to a brown table and each sat down with Molly by herself on one side and Bo and Dale on the other.

Molly decided that it was a good idea to start and asked, "So what I want to talk to you guys about is my house." She began as Bo lifted a eyebrow and replied.

"What's the matter with it? Is it dangerous?" He asked as Molly pursed her lip and held her hands together on the table,she nodded and sighed,putting a hand on the side of her cheek.

"Well for the past week every time that I use the stove of lamp,anything electric when I try to turn it on there is a bzzt noise and big flash comes from the outlet and it's already happen a lot this week and ever since summer began. And sometimes it even throws off the breaker and I don't have any air conditioning in this heat..." She paused for a moment remembering the hot miserable nights that she spent in the old home.. "And I'm worried...so maybe you guys can rewire the electric lines because I know it's an extreme fire hazard and I have a risk for fire."

Dale's eyes widened at Molly's explanation and looked at Bo then to Molly. "That's not good at all. If by what you say is true a complete rewiring through the whole house is in order. It's too dangerous to be living in a house like that Molly,like you said it's a huge risk for fire. We should have rewired that old house a long time ago." He muttered,scolding himself for over looking the problem.

"That's extremely dangerous Molly why didn't you tell us earlier?" Bo asked a tone of worry in his sixteen year old voice. He looked at Molly with his light green eyes and Molly wittle her thumbs.

"Well...I didn't want to be a bother to you guys..." She said quietly as she continued her nervous pose. Molly was always a person who didn't like to bother people at all and would do all the work by herself and not ask people for any assistance. So asking for help on something that would bother people was very rare for her. Minus her harvest sprites but they helped just to be helpful.

Bo put both hands on the table and stood,looking at her. "But Molly that's what were here for. This is our job." He replied as Dale nodded.

"Yes Molly you should have told us as soon as the trouble started." He said sternly which Molly flinched at his voice,a little bit afraid that he was going to give her a lecture,but Dale saw this and sighed. "Molly...just if anything happens like that _tell_ us. A grown woman like yourself shouldn't just deal with it without any help." He said ending his sentence with a smile. Bo looked at Molly and smiled as well.

Molly's brown eyes soften and she nodded. "Okay. So can you guys do it?" She asked regaining her usual smile that seemed to stay on her very feminene face.

Bo nodded and pulled out a notepad from his pocket and started to write with the pen that he pulled out with the pad of paper. "You bet we can we can start tomorrow right boss?" He asked looking at his notepad that probably held the schedules and things that needed to be done.

Dale nodded and stood up. "Bo make sure that Molly's order is dead tomorrow no exceptions." He said as Bo nodded and wrote down something on the pad of paper and circled it in a big circle with his pen. He closed the notepad and pit it back in his pocket and smiled.

"Alright well looks like you'll be first first thing tomorrow Molly." He said as she nodded and held out a hand.

"Thank you guys,so how much?" She asked getting ready to receive the bill for the complete rewiring of her home. It was probably going to be very expensive because it was a complete rewiring of the whole home.

Dale looked at Molly then to Bo who in which quickly gave a smile then a nod. Dale turned back to Molly and replied. "The total cost comes to...0G" He said as Molly blinked. Did he just say 0G? No way did he just say 0G... Molly looked at the father of one and asked again, "E-Excuse me? How much did you say again?" She repeated making certain that she was listening this time around.

Dale chuckled and patted her head. "I said 0G it's free!" He said airily as Molly blinked again but quickly replaced her blank shocked expression with one completely filled with joy. She smiled wide and hugged the two carpenters in a tight bear hug. She almost tackled them to the ground because the carpenters weren't expecting for her to do so and stumbled backwards a little bit,but caught there balance.

"Thank you guys so much!" She exclaimed as she let go and took a couple steps back. Bo was blushing like crazy and laughed a little bit scratching his cheek. Dale shook his head and replied.

"No need to thank us we should have done it when we upgraded your home Molly." He said and then Molly simply nodded and asked Dale.

"So uhm tomorrow then?" She asked as Dale nodded and was about to say something but the sound of a door bell ringing noting that somebody had just walked in sounded. The three of them all turned their attention to Luke was smiling as he walked in.

Dale grumbled and crossed his arms,furrowing his arms in annoyance at his only son. "Luke! Where have you been? We got a order to get ready for." He said as Luke put his arms behind his head and frowned.

"Come on pops! I was just having lunch! Jeez! A man's gotta eat!" He said as Molly smiled as Dale just groaned and replied.

"Luke we got a big order to do tomorrow!" Dale said as Luke cocked his head.

"What do we have to do? Upgrade? Remodel?" He asked as Dale answered.

"We gotta do a rewiring on Molly's house Luke so go and the things that we need to do the job!" He ordered as Luke's shoulders drooped.

"Aww...really?" He asked as Dale nodded and Luke only groaned and went off to where they kept there things needed to work with were stored at. Molly blinked and looked at Dale then to Bo and asked.

"Uh...please don't be mad Dale! Luke was only eating the lunch that I brought him." She told him quietly as Dale waved his hand. Molly was confused at this action he was all strict and stuff just a few months ago.

"I'm not mad. I just like to mess with him sometimes." He stated with a aura of satisfaction and crossed his arms,grinning widely. Molly only smiled and shook her head. Dale always did like to pull pranks and mess with people not as much as Luke...but he had his share of pranks and mess with's.

Molly and Bo looked at each other and laughed. "You know I've been here a year already and I should suspect this kind of thing." She said then laughed a little bit more then added. "Well I should be going I have some things to buy for my animals and things so-" She was stopped mid sentence by a growl that came from Bo's stomach. Both of them stared at Bo who was blushing like crazy and held his stomach.

"U-Uh...I guess breakfast wore off..." He muttered and Molly and Dale laughed. Molly patted Bo's spicky sandy blond hair and ruffled it a little bit. She would never tell anyone,but she loved to do that to Bo's hair to her it just seemed so...so...ruffly!

Bo blushed a little bit from embarrassment and Molly replied with slight humor. "Well I hope you enjoy your lunch!" She said as she stopped ruffling his hair and stepped back a little bit. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She said and replied with a bow as she raised up. "Don't worry I'll make breakfast for you three!" She said as Luke walked into where they were at and stepped out of the storage room holding a couple of boxes of wires.

"Molly's making breakfast! Sweeeeet~!" He said as Molly laughed and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bright and early!" She said as Dale and Luke nodded.

Bo looked down at his lunch that he had received from Molly a little while ago,and then to Molly. "Uhm thanks for lunch like always!" He called as Molly smiled and waved.

"No problem! See ya tomorrow!" She called and went outside leaving the three carpenters alone. Luke and Dale glanced at Bo,both wide smirks and their golden pupils narrowed. Bo noticed this and looked at them nervously.

"What?" He asked confused as Luke and Dale looked at each other again and shrugged,

"Oh nothing!" They both said together. As Bo's shoulders slumped.

"This is gonna be a long day..." He muttered then glanced at the clock which read 12:30 p.m. "Ans it's only past noon..."

(~0~Meanwhile! Back at Molly! ~0~)

Molly went to Flute Fields and purchased some seeds and fodder and even a new lamb which was happy to be picked,and followed Molly along with her back to her home. When she arrived back it was 7:30p.m.

She walked the lamb to her new place in the barn and smiled as she went back inside to find Finn and Faith playing checkers,and by how many pieces that Faith had on her side she could tell that Finn was in defeat.

"Hey guys." She said as Faith went. "AHA!" and then jumped her checker across the whole board getting the rest of Finn's checker pieces resulting in Finn having anime tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Man..." He muttered as Faith smiled.

"Faith:15 Finn:0!" She said as Molly laughed and both harvest sprites turned around to see Molly. Faith flew over to Molly as did Finn.

"Your home Miss Molly!" Faith exclaimed giving her a hug. Which Molly gave back with her palm of her hand.

"Yup you guys hungry?" She asked as both Harvest Sprites nodded eagerly.

"Oh yeah! Can we have pizza?" Finn asked as Molly nodded and headed over to the kitchen and started cooking but as she turned on the stove the same light flashed from the outlet and Molly sighed.

"Tomorrow Dale's getting that fixed. So no more flashing and danger from old wiring." She said as she started cutting vegetables. Finn sighed a sigh of relief which Faith nodded.

"I'm glad." He said as Faith nodded.

"Me too." She said.

So Molly made dinner and they ate and enjoyed each others company and Molly went into her room and changed into her white pajama's and hopped into bed followed by Faith and Finn.

"Night Miss Molly" Faith said sleepily.

"Night..." Finn murmured as the two harvest sprites leaned their heads next to each and fell fast asleep which Molly did as well and turned off the light.

(~Later that Night~)

About a few hours later Finn woke up to the smell of smoke that filled his lungs and he coughed and opened his eyes and saw that they room was on fire. Parts of furniture being engulfed by the flamed that licked them in red,oranges and yellows.

Finn gasped and shook Molly and Faith,who woke up groggly.

"Finn what's the...matter?" Molly asked quietly as Finn exclaimed.

"Molly! The house! It's on fire!" He exclaimed.

**Yeah so this is Chapter Two and I gave you a cliff hanger! What's going to happen to Molly? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Also! Sunday is floopyrocks b day! Let's giver her a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Hope you'll review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here's chapter three of Young Love! This chapter will start to set things in a little so I ope you'll review!**

**Molly:Please?**

**Me:You can't resist Molly!**

* * *

><p>"What?" Molly exclaimed as she sprung out of her bed and stood on her feet. She looked around and saw that the furniture of her house was covered and being engulfed in flames that was spreading very quickly through the house. Molly gasped and inhaled a breath that was full of smoke. In response she coughed loudly and covered her mouth with her hand.<p>

Finn started flying towards the doorway and replied loudly, "Molly! Faith! We have to get out of here before we get trapped in by the fire!" He exclaimed as Faith nodded.

"Miss Molly! Finn's right! Let's get out of here!" She said as she pulled on Molly's nightshirt. Molly looked around in fear,but nodded and grabbed her rucksack and a photo of her family,and ran out of her bedroom that was being completely swallowed by the flames.

Molly saw that the fire was more rasher in the living room area and the flames were more intense. The fire has almost consumed everything in the home in the living area. She quickly looked for a way out and saw that the door was free out of the range of fire. She grabbed her two harvest sprites and put them in her rucksack and replied. "You'll be safer that way you too." She said as Faith replied from the bag.

"M-Miss Molly! Be careful!" Faith said worried as she looked at Finn,there glow from there blue wings the only light that was in the rucksack. "Finn...I'm scared." She said,almost near tears,Finn wrapped his tiny arms around Faith,his most trusted partner and friend besides Molly.

"Don't worry Faith well make it out of this." He said quietly and closed his eyes. _We will make it outta here..._ He thought to himself as his thoughts went back to Molly. "Molly be careful!" He ordered as Molly nodded and headed to the door,but before she could open it a piece of the roof that suffered all the damage that it could manage fell followed by a large wall of flames and embers that stung her arms in front of the door.

Molly hurt a little bit,but pain was the last thing on her mind,she was trapped. Her only way out gone! She began to cry,and cough hysterically,the heat burning her face. She had to get out,maybe if she yelled for help? But no one could possible be up at this hour of the night! Sill,she had to try,so she took the cleanest breath of air that she could manage ans shouted.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She screamed as she heard someone from the other side of the door.

"Hey! Guys she's behind the door! Luke! Aim your axe at the door!" A male voice ordered as it added. "Molly! It's me Bo! Step back alright?" He ordered from the other side of the door, Molly quickly stepped back and heard Luke shouted and with one powerful swing he cut through the fire and the wood that trapped Molly on the inside of the flaming inferno.

She saw after the fire subsided only for a moment,Luke's golden cat like eyes that were full of determination and surprise. Luke held out a hand that Molly took quickly as he pulled Molly out of the fire and she landed into his chest,and he carried her in his arms and ran a safe distance away from the house to where Bo was waiting and Luke passed the scared brunette over to him.

"There ya go Molly." He said as Molly coughed and closed her eyes,and looked up to see Bo and Luke looking at her there faces full of worry. Molly coughed again and spoke crackly.

"T-Thank you...Bo...L-Luke..." She said and went into a coughing fit again. Bo's face formed into a grimace and looked at Luke.

"Luke..." He said as he nodded and stood up. Luke glanced towards Molly then to Bo,nodded and was about to speak up but was cut off by Owen calling out to him.

"Yo Luke! Help me and Dale to hold this hose so we can put out the fire!" He hollered as Luke nodded and sprinted off and help Owen,Ramsey and Dale in getting the hose in place using Molly's shallow pond as it's water source. And all four men held it up and began to hose the water onto the flames.

Molly was so close to tears that she could cry at any moment,her mouth was like a brick,dry and heavy. Bo looked down at Molly and spoke. "Molly I are you okay? Burned anywhere?" He asked her as she looked up at him,her cinnamon brown eyes beginning to fill up with tears. She grabbed onto Bo's shirt and clenched it in between her tiny female hands.

Molly began to erupt in loud heart wrenching sobs as she cried into Bo's chest. "B-Bo!..." She howled as Bo squeezed her tighter to him,smoothing her hair trying to comfort the young woman. He hated,_absolutely _hated seeing Molly this way. Never before had he seen her crying like this,she was always so lively and always had a smile on her face. But know it was replaced by a look of anguish and sadness.

Molly took a shaky breathe and gasped,and exclaimed. "M-My...animals!" She said as she saw the coop halfway destroyed,the whole thing being eaten by the flames,and the barn was about to catch on fire any moment. How could she forget about her animals? Now it's too late to even save them! She began to get up but Bo pulled her back down and sat her upright,her head being supported by his chest.

"Molly,relax! Your animals are safe." He said as he pointed to her garden where her animals were there some sleeping but most making noise,the fire scaring them. "We rung them out as soon as we got you out." He said as she nodded and Molly counted all of her animals and everyone was there...except for one...

Molly's eyes went wide and she sprang up, "Where's my lamb?" She exclaimed as she began to run to the barn sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her. Bo followed suit and ran inside the barn to Molly. When he got inside he saw that Molly found the lamb that was huddled in a corner scared for her life.

"Come on little one..." Molly said gently as the lamb sniffed Molly and baaed softly and got up. "Let's go Bo!" She said as Bo nodded and helped Molly get the lamb out of the barn just before the barn caught on fire. The two and the lamb ran the rest of the way to safety. Molly then stroked the lamb lovingly. "You feel better now hun?" She cooed as she kissed the lamb on the head,in response the lamb baaed lovingly.

Bo looked at her as he sighed. "You know Molly that was reckless and dangerous right?" He stated as Molly only nodded and looked at her house. The fire on the house was extinguished and they were working on the coop and barn,and after a few minuets the fire went out in them too.

The whole scene was absolutely depressing...her house was nothing but a pile of rubble a few blacken supporting walls only left and a ground of ash. Her coop was completely destroyed and only a pile of rubble lay where the once coop used to be. The barn was okay,only a edge was that severe.

Molly sighed and looked up at the house that she worked all that labor for...all the hard work of miking it hers,all the time cutting down the trees for lumber,smashing rock for material stone and all the money that she saved up to make it hers...all gone.

Almost everyone on the island was at her farm land now,a lot of them even in there PJ's not bothering to change out of their cloths. They wanted to see how the farmer was. Some people were crying and others showed faces of remorse and hurt.

Luke ran over to the two and panted heavily,the work of putting the fire out causing him to take deeper breathes. "M-Molly...are you okay?" He asked as she nodded,and looked at her home once more. She kept staring at it until she felt someone tug at her nightgown. Molly blinked and saw that Chloe and Taylor were there with faces of worry for Molly spread across their young faces.

"Molly are you okay?" Taylor asked as he gave Molly a hug which Chloe followed suit and did the same.

"Were so sorry about your house Molly..." The little girl said crying and hugging the farmer tighter,as Molly teared up.

"Come on now kids d-don't cry or I'll start..." She managed as she hugged the kids tighter.

Molly felt something move around in her bag she gasped and undid it,as two orange harvest sprites flew out and breathed heavily from being trapped in the bag for so long.

"Phew!" Finn said as he took a breath of fresh air. Faith was panting heavily and looked at Molly and flew over to her.

"Miss Molly are you h-hurt anywhere?" She asked as Molly shook her head and answered.

"I'm fine." She said as quietly as she could,since talking to random thing that everybody couldn't see would be weird. She hugged the two kids a bit longer and pulled away.

She looked at her home and frowned. Where will she stay at now? She'll have to move off the island now! She had no where to eat,sleep or stay at! Candace who walked over to Molly asked quietly.

"M-Molly? Where will you stay at dear?" She asked as Molly only shook her head, Candace was her best friend but she couldn't ask to stay at their place it would be asking way to much...

"I dunno...I'll have to move..." She said as everyone gasped.

"M-Move?" Taylor wailed as he hugged Molly tighter. "You can't Molly! Your our best friend!" He said as Chloe nodded. Molly could only shake her head.

"But I have no place to stay..." She said as someone spoke up.

"You can stay with us Molly." Bo said as she turned her head. Did she just hear what she thought she just heard?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three! And another cliffy! Ooh! Thanks for reviews! They make me work harder! Chapter four will be out soon I hope! -Susan<strong>


	4. Help

**I'm back! I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Chloe:Taylor! Do the disclaimer!**

**Taylor:sakuralove123 does not own harvest moon or the characters!**

**NOW ONWARD!**

"You mean...I can?" Molly asked bewildered.

Dale nodded, "It wouldn't hurt at all...besides we have room." Dale reassured her.

Luke did a classic thumbs up with a wink. "Besides we wont let you go that easily Molly!" Luke stated. Even when he was in a white T-shirt and black sleeping pants Luke was the same Luke.

"That's so wonderful Molly!" Finn said excitedly.

"It's so nice of them!" Faith said with a huge grin.

Molly blinked,once,twice,before her eyes filled up with tears. Her mouth quivered before she went into a fit of sobs. She couldn't believe ot...they would let her stay with them? They were being too nice to her she thought.

This reaction caused a lot of people to look at Molly strangely,

Bo blinked completely confused. "M-Molly? Why are you crying? Did we do something to make you cry?" He asked a worried expression spreading across his face.

Tears flowed from Molly's face as she suddenly threw herself onto Bo giving him a tight squeeze,and burying her face into his chest.

Bo's face lit up a deep red as response to Molly's action. He wrapped his arms around her back slightly,it seemed the right thing to do at the time,but now people were staring at the two of them which made his cheeks flush even more.  
>After a few seconds Molly pulled away from him and shook her head once more.<p>

"No...I'm not crying because I'm upset...I'm crying because...I actually don't have to leave!" She cried happily and turned her head to everyone. "And everyone came here because they were worried about me!"  
>Molly pulled away from Bo and smiled. "Thank you." She mouthed as Bo nodded awkwardly.<p>

She was about to thank all the people again that had accumulate at her farm when she stopped suddenly and began to go into another coughing fit,but it wasn't just coughing this time,this time her head was throbbing and she felt extremely dizzy.

'Oh no...not now...please...' She thought terrified.

Then all of a sudden she couldn't stand her legs felt like air,completely gone,and she was falling down to the ground but before she could Bo caught her with a extended arm.

Everyone gasped and started to talk loudly,not knowing what to do.

"Molly! Molly are you okay?" Bo exclaimed nervously as Molly shook her head.

"N-No...I can't stand...I'm too dizzy..." She said weakly breathing heavy. "I can hardly breathe..."

Dale looked over Molly and shook his head. "This isn't good at all!" He said seriously and turned to Luke and Maya.  
>You two! Run as fast as you can to the clinic and tell Jin that we're coming!" He instructed him as they both nodded and sprinted down the road as fast as they could.<p>

Dale looked down to Molly and glance up to Bo who nodded nervously and turned around so Dale could place Molly on his back. Once she was on top of him she looked up weakly but put her head back down wincing.  
>"Let's hurry!" Taylor said waving his arms,expressing the urgency.<p>

Finn and Faith both looked at each other as they transformed into there light forms ready to go with Bo and Molly to the clinic.

Bo replied while starting to run with Taylor and Chloe following right beside him. "Boss! Hurry to the Clinic as fast as you can!" and with that sentence received Bo began to run faster.

"Will she be okay?" Chloe asked worry melted across her face.  
>Bo looked at Molly a nervous expression on his face. His stomach felt like it was in knots from being so nervous. Molly...please please...be okay...<p>

"I'm sure she will...let's hurry!" He replied with a weak smile. He could offer they kids a little bit of reassurance so they wouldn't worry.

When they hit Harmonica Town Maya was waiting tapping her foot impatiently. Maya saw them and jumped and began to wave her arms. "Over here! Over here! Jin's waiting!" She shouted as Bo and the two kids began to run faster,and used the ramp to the clinic since it was faster and more efficient than using the stairs.

Maya quickly swung the door open quickly as they all ran into the room,in the room Luke was pacing back and forth his arms crossed,but when he heard the door open he turned his head and his eyes lit up.  
>"Awesome,your here quick follow me!" He said as he led Bo with Molly into the clinic. Taylor and Chloe were about to come in but Maya held up a hand.<p>

"You should wait outside okay?" She advise the two children.  
>Taylor and Chloe looked at each other and nodded the two beginning to take a seat.<br>Jin and Irene looked up when Bo and Luke stepped in.  
>"Quickly this way,set her down here." Jin ordered wanting to get straight to Molly and make sure that she was okay.<p>

Bo proceeded to walk over to the bed and turned around to set Molly gentle on the bed. Molly's breathing could be heard loudly,her chest rising up and down quickly.

Jin took his stethoscope from the place around his neck and placed it on Molly's chest. "Molly if you can here me give me a thumbs up." He ordered as Molly slowly lifted her thumb and brung it back down.

Jin let out a breathe of ease and stated with a slight smile that curved the edge of his lips. "Good she's conscious... that's a good sign, Now Molly breathe in and out for me really slowly. Tell me where your having pains at."

Molly swallowed and replied. "My,,,head is pounding and banging and I'm dizzy and I can hardly breathe."

Molly's chest rose in and out slowly until she coughed loudly,and winced. "Ow..." She murmured her eyebrows raised in discomfort. He then listened to her lungs and they seemed deprived of oxygen and very sensitive to the touch.

Jin glanced at Irene who crossed her arms and nodded. "Molly" He said and continued in a serious tone. "Is there anything that you should tell me? Your very sensitive around the lung area,more so than most people."

Molly glanced at him and said with embarrassment. "I-I,,,have really bad asthma..." She said looking down and rose up shame spreading across her face. She was trying her best to hide her condition but it attacked all of a sudden and she knew that it would happen when she inhaled the smoke from the house,  
>Jin nodded and fixed his glasses.<p>

"That's what I thought.. you were going into a asthma attack .and that explains why your so dizzy your brain was deprived of oxygen. Molly you need some medicine for your asthma, a breathing treatment should work." He stated walking out of the room with Irene to get the various medicine needed.

Bo couldn't believe it,that was why she couldn't stop coughing she was getting ready to have a asthma attack. But how could she have asthma? She seemed so strong for a girl like her. Why wouldn't she tell anyone about it?  
>About a minuet later the grandson and elder came back into the room,a breathing machine in hand and a glass of water and a couple of pills in their hands.<p>

Irene placed the glass and pills on the bedside and Jin the machine.

He took out the mouth piece and placed it on top Molly's mouth and put the strap behind her head,then turned the machine on.  
>"Leave that on for about ten minuets and after that take those pills they'll help with the head." He said as the two walked out.<p>

Molly inhaled and exhaled slowly fogging up the mouth piece, She felt much better after a minuet and her breathing got easier, the medicine was working.

She glanced at Bo and Luke who were staring at her. She laughed lightly and replied with her usual humor. "You know staring is rude."

Luke and Bo blinked and laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah I guess so...sorry." Luke said as Bo nodded in agreement.  
>Molly laughed and breathed in more of the medicine,allowing her to relax more. "Ah that's better..." She leaned back in the bed a little bit the pillow cushioning her back.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us you had asthma? I-If I can ask..."

Molly looked towards Bo and Luke again and put her hands on her lap and stated with a frown. "Well...I didn't want to tell you because...uhm I never like telling anybody about this,,,well it's embarrassing.."

Luke crossed his arms and furrowed his eyes at Molly. "Molly,you have a medical condition you can't just tell anybody about it! It's not embarrassing! And whoever on this island thinks that I'll give him a piece of my mind,why I even have this condition tha-" He started but Bo's eyes widened and covered his mouth.

"Luke,I wouldn't tell Molly that...I know you wanna help but..." He sweat dropped and Molly laughed.

"Thanks Luke,that helps. Just I would like it that if you guys wouldn't tell anyone please?" She asked clasping her hands  
>and bowing her head.<br>Bo smiled and crossed his arms. "We won't tell right Luke?"

Luke nodded. put a tight fist to his chest tapped it twice. "You know it."

She smiled and after a minuet the machine beeped,letting them know the breathing session was over. Molly leaned over,flicked the power button off and the machine stopped going and became silent. Then removed the mask and returned it back to the machine and grabbed the glass of water popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed the water and sat it back down.

o you feel better Molly?" Bo asked as Molly sighed happily.

"Why yes...oodles better~!" She chirped and stretched and stood up. Not feeling light headed and able to breathe normally.

"My asthma"s under control and I feel like I could make a breakfast that would knock your socks off!" She shouted with edge grinning widely. All three of them started to laugh loudly.  
>Bo glanced at Molly and smiled. 'She's okay...'<p>

A noise was heard from the door and all three teens turned to the opening if the door,and withing ten seconds Dale was at the door.  
>"Are you okay Molly?" He asked breathing a little bit fast.<p>

Molly smiled and closed her eyes. did a little spin. "Sure am Dale. thanks to you three!" She stated with amusement wrapped around her voice.

Dale let out a sigh of pure relief and crossed his arms. "Are you ready to go yet Molly? Or do you want to stay for a few more hours?" He asked giving her a choice.

Molly glanced around the pure white room,where it smelled like medication alcohol and seemed all stiff,even the flowers on the nightstands weren't enough to shake off the creepy feeling. Truth is Molly hated clinics and hospitals since she was a little girl. She nodded very quickly and replied. "Oh yeah...I am ready to get outta here right now." She said eyes wide and following suit the four of them exited out of the room and into the waiting area of the clinic.

When Chloe and Taylor saw Molly exiting out of the main lobby they both jumped up and ran to her giving her a tight hug.

"Molly are you okay now?" Chloe asked looking up at her with her ocean blue eyes.  
>"Yeah,are you?" asked Taylor.<p>

Molly bent down and hugged them giving them a gentle smile. "Yes I am,thanks to Dr. Jin and Irene." She told them as the two erupted into huge smiles and let out a cheer of happiness and jumping up and down.

"Yay! Come on Molly let's go!" Chloe urged pulling on her night pants.

"Yeah let's go let's go!" Taylor said pulling on her arm.

"Not so fast you guys." Jin said walking into the room with a white box in hand. He walked over to Molly and handed her the box. "You'll know what's in there when you go with Dale,there's a season supply so when you run out just call us,"

Molly nodded and hugged the box to her chest and bowed. "Thank you Dr. Jin I will."

Jin nodded. "See you later then and be sure to keep those three out of trouble,well Luke and Dale at least." He said airily as she laughed.

"Yes I will thank you again!" She said starting with the others beginning to leave out of the clinic with Taylor and Chloe leading them on.

When the six of them went outside everyone from town was waiting outside for them all smiling widely when they came out.

"She's fine so there's no need to worry!" Dale said as everyone cheered.

"And she'll be staying with us!" Luke said with a thumbs up and Dale and him laugh.

"Molly! We'll take care o your animals! We'll give you the produce from them and have them delivered to you or we'll ship them and give you the money okay? Stop by anytime!" Renee stated as Molly's eyes widened.

"You'll do that thank you so much!" She said smiling her animals were going to be taken care of for her,these people where to kind to her,she thought.

"No problem just call us later and we'll tell you how they're doing and like Renee said stop by anytime!"

Molly nodded and turned to the three boys. "I'm ready to go when you three are." She said with a smile.

Dale nodded. "Let's head on over there then."  
>Taylor and Chloe wined. "Can we go too?" asked Taylor.<br>Ruth shook her head. "Maybe later,when they've rested Taylor okay?"  
>Taylor reluctantly nodded and waved to the now four people. "I'll see you later!" He stated and ran with Ruth and Anissa to go home.<p>

The townspeople went home to finish the remaining few hours of rest now that they saw the the young farmer was okay.

Chloe noticed Owen and Ramsey looking at her and she sighed. "Fine...see you later Molly okay? We'll play later!" She said running to Owen and Ramsey.  
>Molly waved them off and smiled. "Let's go."<p>

And with that the four started towards the Carpenters, But little did Molly know that this was her first step into a adventure of a lifetime.


	5. Lost Key

**Hello! This is sakuralove123 and now me and HersheyChocolates are collaberating on this story! Yay!**

**She made this chapter! I thank you for waiting so long! **

The quartet arrived at the Carpenters. Molly gazed around, taking in the beauty of the night sky that was visible to the Garmon Mines residents. "Wow it s so beautiful here at night. I ve never been to the mine district this late."

Dale smiled and chuckled heartily. "It is something, little miss. Wait until ya see the sunrise!" As they neared the door, he slipped his hand into his pocket, obviously looking for a key. When his large palm came out empty handed, he frowned and checked the other pocket. Nothing.

His somewhat scary eyes darted over to Luke, who whistled innocently. "Luke" he snarled. "Did you leave the key inside?"

"Uhm eh, well you see, when you said that Molly s house was on fire and we had to go, I got real scared, cause this is Molly and she s one of our best friends! Anyways, I was rushing and panicking so much that I forgot to get the key! I'm so sorry!" the pajama-clad boy explained all in one breath, rocking back and forth on his feet. Dale groaned.

"Oh, Luke," Bo grumbled. "How are we supposed to get in now? And Molly needs rest!"

Molly s sweet giggle chimed through the tense atmosphere, sending a wave of relaxation over the other three. "Oh, don t worry, I m totally fine! Do you think we could get in through a window?"

Dale smiled. "That s a great idea! Let s try out the one on the side, by the bathroom, since I always keep it unlocked in case of emergency." he suggested.

The four friends trailed to the side of the house, where a window was plastered neatly, just large enough for someone to fit in. "Well there s no way I m going to get through that thing." the blue-haired man said. "I don t want Luke alone in there it s up to you, Bo." He pushed open the window and Bo tried climbing through, obviously struggling.

"I can t get in." he stated sadly, jumping to the ground.

"Oh no." Molly murmured softly.

"You re probably getting muscle, Bo!" Luke yelled excitedly, pumping his fist. He beamed, happy to see someone taking after him.

Dale tapped his foot in thought, pondering over the issue for a moment. A light bulb seemed to pop above his head as he lit up in inspiration. "Molly, I d hate to make you do this, but do you think you could fit through the window?"

Molly glanced up at the square of glass. "Well."

Luke looked her over briefly before saying, "You are pretty skinny."

"Luke!" Bo snapped, elbowing Luke in the stomach.

"Ow! You really are getting stronger!"

"It s not that," Molly said after resisting another giggle at Luke and Bo. "But I don t think I could reach up there."

Bo looked at Molly, and almost as if the sentence were automatic, he suggested, "I could lift you." With realization of what he just said, the apprentice s face changed to a cherry red color. "Erm..."

Luke snickered until Bo gave him a dirty look.

Dale ignored the boy s expression and looked at Molly. "Think you can do it?"

"Well I'll give it a go!" Molly cheered, pumping her fist. It was evident Luke s extremely energetic behavior was already beginning to rub off on her.

"Okay! Bo, lift her up."

Nervously, Bo circled his arms around Molly s petite waist, blushing madly and nearly dropping the poor girl because his hands shook so much. Slowly and carefully, he lifted her up. "Th-think you can g-get onto the window s-sill?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah, I can!" Molly announced excitedly, latching her hands onto the metal ledge and pulling herself in.

Luke pumped his fist eagerly, jumping up and down. "Aw, yeah! Sweet!"

"Great work, Molly! You re a hero!"

"Y-yeah awesome!"

Molly leaned outside and looked down at Dale. "Um, where s the front door?"

"Just head down the hall and turn left."

Dale and the boys headed to the front where the door opened to reveal Molly, who was smiling happily. Soon everyone was standing inside.

"Thank you so much, Molly! If it hadn t been for you, we would've been stuck outside all night!" Dale declared merrily, switching on the lights.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Molly!" Luke said. Bo joined in, saying the same thing except a lot more shyly, as Molly noted mentally.

"It's no problem! she assured to the boys and man. I m glad we re in.

"Let's get to bed then," said Dale, sliding the curtains together. "Bo, take Molly s things to the guestroom and make sure everything there is in place. Molly, you ll sleep there, right?"

"It's all good with me!"

"And Luke, show Molly where the bathroom is, and then to her room."

"Welcome to your new home, Molly!" Luke cheered, almost smacking Bo in the face, as everyone began their tasks.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Bo lay in bed, contemplating over the many exciting events that had occurred in such a short time.<p>

_I still can t bring myself to believe Molly actually has asthma, he thought worriedly. And that she feels embarrassed! And it broke my heart to see her so sad earlier!_

His thoughts then, much to his dismay, abruptly switched to when he had lifted Molly up to the window. _Why did my heart beat so fast? And why did my face turn to the color of Owen s hair? It s ridiculous!_

_Well maybe Nah. No way. It was just the fact that I was wearing a sweatshirt. Yeah, that makes sense. The muscle Luke was talking about was just his imagination. I m probably still pretty weak._

**KNOCK.**  
><strong>KNOCK.<strong>  
><strong>KNOCK.<strong>

_What s that noise?_

Bo leaned over to peer at the window and nearly screamed his lung out when he could see a figure. Hesitantly, he slipped the covers off of himself and turned so his toes were touching the wooden floor. Then he softly made his way to the window, and holding his breath, slipped it open.

His mouth went agape to see a girl who was very familiar to him.

Her hair was the color blue and about shoulder length. It went down to her shoulders and fanned out into spikes. Her eyes were like his own, green and bright. She even wore a flaming bandanna, just like Luke.

_Could it be ?_

"Hi, Bo? What s up?"


	6. Sister's Homecoming

Next_ chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Luke has a Sister?<strong>

* * *

><p>Bo left the area of his window and sped through the hallway making sure that he was quiet passing the guest bedroom and ran to the door,opening it up with a slight turn. He was met face to face with a spiky blue girl carrying a blue backpack with a flaming red bandanna tied on the top of her head. A short sleevedthe fruit orange coloted T-shirt going down to her hips and a pair of ripped blue jeans with a little white bunny key chain on the side.<p>

"Floopy?"

The girl laughed and with a nod walked past him and into the house. "Yeah! It's me Bo!" She said excitedly plopping down on the couch along with her things. She rubbed her hands against the couches cushions. "Goddess I've missed home so much."

Bo stared at her. "Did you get back this morning?"

Floopy nodded and slipped off her shoes,wiggling her toes. "Sure did! Where's Luke and Pops?" She questioned.

"The two of them are in Dale's bedroom playing the X-Box I think." He told her as the bluenette quickly rose and started darting down the hallway,sliding into her fathers bedroom with her blue socks.

The father and son were sitting on the floor a couple of sodas in between them and an open bag of chips that had looked liked it'd been ripped open as a few could be seen on different parts of the floor. Luke had gold eyes fixed on the split screen showing the two of their playing sides. Suddenly huge letters filled the screen and played cheering music from Luke's side making him jump up with the soda in his hand the controller on the right.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" He shouted fist pumping.

"Aw...nuts." Dale replied with a scratch of his mustache.

"I swear Pop's you are still losing?" Floopy commented with crossed arms leaning against the door frame.

The son and father stopped and glanced at her as both of their golden eyes went wide,staring at her. Luke threw the drink down causing a sticky mess on the floor as he ran to his sister with a tight hug,lifting her up. "Floopy! Oh my Goddess! When did you-? How-?" He asked quickly looking her over.

Dale ran to them. "Andrea! Kiddo!" He exclaimed giving his only daughter a big bear hug almost squishing her tiny frame to pieces. After a few more moments the father and daughter pulled away.

"Hi Pops,Luke! How have you guys been? It seems that Luke's still beating you at the X-Box I see!" She laughed.

Luke grinned as they walked into the living room. "Forty-five games straight!" He laughed.

"Mmm...well at least I don't fall asleep while on the job." The blue haired man pointed out with a chuckle quickly afterwards.

Luke rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah...about that..." He started but Floopy held a hand up.

"Enough about scores and such! I'm going to go upstairs to my room! I've missed it so much!"Floopy ran from the three boys and down the hall,cutting a corner then opened the door to her room. She froze as she saw her room. "What?! What did you do?!" She hollered running into her now neatly organized room,the air smelling like sweet lavender. She glanced to her bed,the place was neatly made with a few of her throw pillows on top.

The hardwood floors looked as if they'd been swept and mopped and had a lustrous shine from the sun beaming from the windows.

"W-What did you do to my room?!" She exclaimed turning to them.

Luke held a hand up. "Hey don't look at me!" He replied with his hands in front of him.

Floopy narrowed her eyes at the freckled junior apprentence."It was you wasn't it?" She placed her hands on her hips an annoyed look across her features.

Bo looked away from her,trying to repel her gaze. "Uhm...about that..."

"Bo...everything was where I could find it! And you just fixed it! I outta-"

She stopped as she felt someone else staring at her and turned her head to be met with none other than Molly.

Molly rubbed her wrists nervously. "Uhm...I heard yelling and I was just checking to see what was going on.." She looked to Floopy. "I apologize for butting into and interrupting your conversation..." She apologized,getting ready to turn back into her room,but was stopped as she heard footsteps coming towards her. Molly turned around as she was met with the azure hair colored girl.

"Your names Molly huh? My name's Andrea...but don't call me that okay? Call me Floopy!" She told her crossing her arms a smile spread across her face. She looked Molly over. "I'm Luke's sister."

Molly's eyes widen. "Luke's sister?"

"Yup!" She answered and looked her up and down. "That's real funny...you seem familiar."

"I...do...?" She questioned pointing to herself and staring at Floopy.

Floopy nodded. "Yeah." She put a finger to her chin. "I just don't know where..."

A few moments of silence when by rather awkwardly until Floopy asked another question. "Why are you doing here?" He turned to Luke. "Luke?! Did you get married while I was away?!" She shook Molly's hands swiftly. "Welcome to the family!"

Luke shot a finger out in protest. "I did not marry! I'm still a single man! I didn't marry Molly!" He shot back at his sister.

Bo looked away a little then to Floopy. "I think your misunderstanding..." He replied quietly as he glanced at Molly. "Molly's staying here with us until we can rebuild her house..."

Floopy turned to her. "Why? What happened to it?"

Molly's head hung low as she answered. "It.." She stuttered which was rare for the brown haired. "I'll be right back!" She exclaimed turning around and running for the bathroom,closing the door as she went in.

Floopy blinked and glanced towards Luke. "What's the matter with her house?" She asked and added. "Is it getting remodeled or...?" She continued looking at him until again glancing at the bathroom door.

"Floopy..." Bo started looking at her a simpathetic expression across his face. "Her house burnt down when it caught on fire...and it was this morning."

**Next chapter done! Yippie! Now to update my other stories...~**

**Review! Pwease?**


	7. Comforting Words

"This morning, This morning?" Floopy asked, gripping the sides of her arms, giving herself a tight squeeze. "I didn't know I-" the young girl started, feeling a lump growing in her throat and found it hard to speak. She stared uneasily at the stairs that lead upstairs to where the young farmer had placed herself in the bathroom, where she still remained for the better part of fifteenth minuets. The girl wiped at her bright green eyes with the edge of her wrist, and remained unusually quiet. If there was one thing that the teenage girl was familiar with, it would be fire.

Luke placed a hand on her head and slowly rubbed it, offering her a comforting smile. "Hey, you didn't know Floops, don't worry about it! Molly's pretty optimistic, she doesn't stay sad for long. You'll see." He reassured her, giving her a one armed hug in which she replied with a small smile.

"Your brother's right Andrea, she'll be fine." Dale replied from his place on a leather red recliner, taking a drink of coffee from his mug that he held in his large, gloved hands. "Just give her some time, she'll be back to her normally cheery self, then you can get to know her."

"It's Floopy." She corrected with a pointed finger.

"I know, I know." He replied with another taste from his coffee, resting his head back.

Bo entered the living room carrying a few drinks in his hands, and walked over to the two. "Here, you still like Pineapple juice right Floopy?" The teen asked while offering her a glass filled of the clear juice.

She lifted her arms and nodded enthusiastically, a smile already spreading as she wiggled her fingers. Looking like a toddler wanting a toy. "You betcha!" She answered taking the cup from him, and took a large gulp. "Aah...that's what I'm talkin' about." She sighed happily before taking another sip, slower this time, allowing the sweet, refreshing liquid to coat her throat.

Bo looked around the living room to see that one person was still missing from the group. He paused, "Has Molly still not come out from the bathroom?"

Floopy immediately frowned while she moved the cup around in her hands, the juice threatening to spill out. "No...not yet."

The boy offered her a sympathetic smile, in which she smiled back weakly, earning her another rub on the head from Luke. Bo sat two other cups down on the wooden coffee table, making sure they wouldn't get knocked off. "She's been in there for a while, shouldn't someone check on her?" He asked the people in the room while glancing towards the stairs.

"That's a good idea, Bo why don't you go check on her? She probably could use someone to talk to." Dale started, and ran his thumb over the ring of his mug. as Bo headed upstairs. The carpenter waited until the boy was out of sight before he glanced to his two children. The air seemed to become thick and uneasy until the silence was broken by the large, mustached man.

"It's nice to see my daughter home again." said Dale, looking at his daughter and son. "Welcome home."

Floopy could feel the tears begin to overflow from her light green orbs, already cascading down her cheeks as she replied happily, almost in a whisper. "Thanks Pops..."

* * *

><p>He stood in front of the bathroom door, staring at it's wooden pattern while debating whether to knock or not to. He didn't want to be rude, or to seem like he was encroaching in the time that she needed to be alone. Maybe he should leave and wait patiently downstairs for her to meet them in the living room, she'd probably be back to her usual, effervescent self if she had more time by herself to work things out on her own.<p>

_'You mean you want her to deal with this situation all by her lonesome?' _

Bo shook his head. No, he didn't want her dealing with this by herself, he just didn't know if he should. He waited for a couple of seconds before hearing a soft sob emitting out of the other side of the door. She wasn't okay, despite what Dale and Luke had said only minuets course she wouldn't be, even the most cheerful personality people couldn't come out of something that life changing being alright. Crying after all those events didn't give the sign that someone was "okay".

"_No...I'm not crying because I'm upset...I'm crying because...I actually don't have to leave!" _Molly's voice echoed. When she'd cried on her farm earlier that morning she had said it was from not having to leave, but it seemed as if that wasn't necessarily the case. Why would you be isolating yourself, and crying when nothing was wrong? You wouldn't.

He let his hand shy away from the door once again before another thought rung through his head.

_'She'd do the same for you, wouldn't she?'_

Yes. She would.

Without a moments hesitation he proceeded onto knocking his fist-ed hand against the door, tapping a few times. He could hear her gasp suddenly and shift around before replying.

"Y-Yes?"

"Molly, are you okay?" Bo asked waiting for an answer, hearing more movement.

"I'm okay...don't worry about it." She answered quietly.

Bo frowned. "You don't sound okay to me."

The sound of more shuffling and a person moving sounded before a muffled voice replied. "The doors unlocked Bo..."

Opening the door carefully, he quietly stepped inside, what he saw made him feel as if his heart had dropped into his stomach.

Molly had her knees pulled up tightly to her chest, where her arms were wrapped tightly around her clothed legs, sitting on the cold tiled floor. Her gaze was held downwards, as she vigorously wiped away at her eyes which were now watery and cotton candy colored from crying, her cheeks a pinkish hue. She slowly glanced up, meeting his eyes only for her usually cheerful, coffee colored eyes, to begin to brim with new unshed tears. "I'm sorry...d-did you have to use the bathroom? I didn't mean to..."

The youngest apprentice walked over, and sat down close to her, their legs and arms brushing up against each other. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a blue checkered handkerchief and offered it to her with a small smile. He watched her look at him for a second before reaching out and taking it from his hand, glad that she'd accepted the gesture.

She brought the soft fabric to her eyes, and began to wipe them dry. "Thank you..."

His smile seemed to stretch bigger. "You're welcome." He replied, allowing her a few moments to wipe the tears from her face. "Now what's gotten you sitting here alone crying your eyes out?"

She sniffed, still clutching the handkerchief in her small, dainty hands. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be crying like such a baby...it's just..." She choked on her words, finding it harder to talk as she felt a new wave of fresh tears begin to build. "I feel as if I'm inconveniencing everyone on the island, and there's absolutely nothing that I can do about it! Everyone says it's alright, it's not a problem...but to me it's _not_ okay, it's _not_ fine. I don't have a choice, and I just feel so _useless_, that I can't come up with a quick, perfect solution to where it didn't effect anyone but myself." She admitted shamefully, her cheeks rising to a brighter shade of red from the pure embarrassment. "Not to mention Jin, Irene and you two know about my medical condition, one word. Embarrassing."

Bo stared at her, amazed that someone who was so carefree break down like this in front of him. He'd thought that when she cried earlier that morning was heart-wrenching but that was nothing in comparison to this confession, this one was one of complete guilt. He watched as she dabbed at her swollen looking eyes against before replying. "You have a right to cry, losing basically everything you have is hard. Trust me, I know from experience, it was a total accident, and it couldn't be helped, I know that feeling in more ways than one." He watched her give a tiny nod as she sniffled. "And about you feeling that you're inconveniencing everyone, you're not. What you're looking for is as you said, a solution to where you had to deal with this whole mess on your own. Right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I just feel like it's my burden to carry. By myself." She stated in a shaky voice.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But it's not, you're not useless because you need help from others, or have a medical condition. I myself have never seen someone operate a farm as well as you do, and you did all that by yourself, that stuff is back breaking labor. And you did all that with having asthma?"

The brunette nodded sheepishly.

"See? you're not useless, if you can do all that stuff on your own, then you're by far not useless."

"I g-guess so..." She admitted shyly.

"Friends are there for a reason you know." He said looking towards her.

He saw the faintest of smiles erupt into a huge grin on her face, a Molly looking original. He didn't realize how different her face looked when a smile wasn't present on her face until now. Needless to say the smile made his own stretch on his face into a large grin, and it made him feel even better since it was his words that made it appear.

Molly laughed, so hard that her shoulders were rising up and down with each laugh. "I know, I guess I'd forgotten about that. I've been independent for over a year now, and I just felt as if I get any help...I shouldn't because I did all those things by myself." She looked to him, and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to be caught off guard as it made her come closer to him.

He blinked and could already feel his cheeks beginning to rise towards his freckled sprinkled cheeks. The same feeling as when he'd lifted the girl up to where she could enter the house to retrieve the door. The familiar feeling of something fluttering in his chest, the nervousness. "M-Molly?" He squeaked, trying to look towards her.

"Thank you..." She breathed happily behind him. "I needed that."

Bo returned the hug with a smile. "You're welcome."

"Well laughter and hugs, that's a good thing to see." chuckled Dale from the doorway causing the two of them to break the embrace.

The two of them turned their attention to the father of two standing in the doorway, along with Luke and Floopy grinning in behind them.

"I guess everything is okay now?" asked Luke with a sly smile.

Molly was the first one to reply with a smile. "Oh yes! Much better...! Thanks to Bo." She explained happily. She rose to her feet with a stretch, then bowed to them. "I'm sorry for making you all worry like that."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so bad at writing sad scenes, but I thought that this would be good practice for this! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hope it's not too short. Hershey's will probably write the next chapter, so if you enjoy her writing. Look forward to that! ~Sakura.<em>


End file.
